


Free Cake

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith wants free cake. Ross wants free cake. The two decided to pretend to be engaged in order to get their free cake. </p><p>Based on the prompt: ‘does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples'</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Cake

“YOU GOT FREE CAKE!?!” Smith yelled as his violently shook both of Trott’s shoulders. After humouring Smith for a few seconds, Trott reached up and grabbed both of Smith’s arms to stop the shaking.   
“Yes. Well free cake samples.”  
“HOW?!?”  
Smith was shaking with excitement and Trott couldn’t help but smile at his friends childlike enthusiasm.   
“Cake stores usually let you have free samples when you are looking for a wedding cake. So unless you happen to be getting married, your shit out of luck.”  
Smith lowered his hands and his smile faded, but only for a second before a smirk took over his face.  
“Well, looks like I better go propose to someone.”  
Trott was in shock and Smith simply left the room and headed to his computer before Trott could protest.   
Smith opened up his laptop and quickly made his way onto facebook. His plan was simple, just make a FB post to try and find which one of his friends wanted free cake as badly as he did. There was bound to be one. So Smith typed up his message and posted it for all his friends to see.

‘Does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples?’

It didn’t take long for people to start replying. Most of the replies were   
‘Trust you to do something like this’ or ‘good luck mate’.   
It took nearly half an hour before Smith got a promising reply and of course it was from the one, the only, Ross Hornby.  
‘Free Cake?!?!’  
‘Yeah mate, free cake. You in?’  
‘Hell yeah, I would do anything for free cake!’  
‘Well then, Ross Hornby, will you pretend to be my fiance?’  
‘Of course I will! I’ve been dreaming of this day since I was a little kid.’

Smith laughed at Ross’ reply and decided to make things’ official and change his facebook relationship status from ‘Single’ to ‘Engaged to Ross Hornby’. And for some reason, looking at his new ‘relationship status’ just felt right. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trott had rolled his eyes when Smith had told him about his new ‘fiance’ but was still very helpful, he even helped Smith set up an appointment with one of the local bakers. Smith was currently waiting for his fiance to pick him up to go to said appointment. He smiled to himself everytime he thought of Ross as his fiance. He knew it was stupid, Ross was one of his best friends and nothing more. But Smith couldn’t help but like the idea that they could be something more. Smith shook away those feelings when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door and revealed a very excited Ross who Smith could swear was blushing a little as he talked.  
“So, where's my ring? I’m pretty sure than when you propose to someone you are meant to give them a ring.”  
Smith laughed and pulled a very cheap, very fake, gold ring out of his pocket. Now Ross was definitely blushing as he watched Smith get down on one knee.   
“Will you be my fiance for the next two hours?”  
“Yes yes yes!”  
Both boys giggled as Smith placed the ring on Ross’ finger.  
“Where on earth did you get this?”  
“I found it in an old box of props. We probably got it for an old sketch or something. Trott suggested actually looking for a ring in order for this to seem legit.”  
“Good idea. So shall we go get our much deserved free cake my love?”  
Smith blushed a little and smile excitedly at Ross.  
“Let’s get going!”  
Smith reached out and grabbed Ross’ hand and began to drag him towards the car. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smith groaned as he tried what must of been his tenth piece of cake.   
“Oh darling you have got to try this one. I think it’s the best one so far!”  
Ross looked up from the cake he was currently eating and replied to Smith with a mouth full of cake.  
“Mmm. Oh it can’t be better than this one sweetheat.”  
The boys giggled to themselves and they exchanged plates of cake. Behind them the baker who owned this bakery was starting to get suspicious. Never in his fifteen years of owning this bakery had a couple spent this long testing cakes without a single argument. He was seriously thinking about kicking the two out if they didn’t make their mind up soon.  
“Oh babe you were so right. This one is so much better!”  
Finally, some hope that these two had decided on a cake.  
“So do you gentlemen think that one is the one?”  
The two boys looked at eachother and Smith spoke up.  
“Well it is pretty good. But I think we need to try some more, don’t you agree sweetie?”  
“Oh most definitely pumpkin.”  
The baker could clearly detect their sarcasm now and he had had enough.  
“Are you two even getting married? Or are you scamming me for free cake?”  
Both boys froze and before either one of them could defend themselves, the baker replied.   
“You have two minutes to get out of my bakery.”  
The boys leapt out of their seats and mumbled thanks as they scurred out of the bakery. One they were a safe distance from the shop, both boys started losing it, laughter travelling through the street.   
“Oh god, I was wondering how long we were going to get away with that!”  
Smith stopped laughing, well mostly, in order to reply to Ross.  
“Yeah but did you see how much cake I ate? That was totally worth it!”  
“Heehee yeah it was. So since that is all down did you want to maybe come to my place? We can hang out and play some games?”  
Smith smiled at Ross and was insanely grateful for the invite.  
“Yeah man! That sounds like a great plan!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had passed since the two men had finished with their ‘cake scam’. After the arrived at Ross’ place they proceeded to play many games together and even ordered pizza for dinner. Currently they were sitting on the couch as movie credits rolled on the tv in front of them. Smith yawned as stretched his arms in the air.   
“It’s getting late. Guess I better get going.”  
Truthfully, Smith didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay here and watch more movies until he and Ross fell asleep on the couch together. But he knew that wasn’t what Ross wanted so he was best to just get up and go. Little did Smith know, Ross was thinking the exact same thing. Thankfully for Smith, Ross was willing to take a chance. As Smith began to stand up, Ross pulled him back down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Smith leaned into the kiss and after a minute pulled away for air. The two men just looked at each other and Ross was the first to speak.  
“It felt weird that I had never kissed my own fiance.”  
“But…… you know we aren’t really engaged right?”  
“Of course I know that you twat. But I was kind of hoping we could maybe be……..”  
Ross’ nerves had started to get the better of him and he couldn’t finish his sentence. Smith noticed how nervous Ross had become and placed his hand on one of Ross’ and squeezed it in order to comfort him.  
“Ross Hornby, I’ve had a massive crush on you for the longest time. It had been driving me insane. So will you finally end my torment and be my boyfriend?”  
Ross smiled and interlocked their fingers and squeezed Smith’s hand back.  
“Of fucking course.”  
The two men kissed again, this one was slower and shorter but still amazing to the two men.   
They both smiled at each other and Ross got up from the couch and walked towards the TV.  
“So since you are staying tonight, what movie did you want to watch now?”  
Smith couldn’t help but look at Ross with admiration.  
“Your choice.”

The new couple fell asleep watching movies in each others arms that night. But not before Smith had managed to change his Facebook relationship status from ‘engaged to Ross Hornby’ to ‘In a relationship with Ross Hornby’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here is another Smornby one shot! I hope you guys like it. I wish I could be writting more but course has just started so i'm struggling to find time to write. But I shall damn sure do my best! Anyway as usually this hasn't been looked over by anyone so sorry for any mistakes. xoxoxo


End file.
